TDI RIDE
by NeonAngels
Summary: Maximum Ride meets TDI  Now COMPLETE!
1. Nudge's Dream Comes True

**TDI****RIDE**

** Maximum Ride**

"Wouldn't it be so cool if we were on a reality show?" Nudge asked Fang,"Like that show Survivor? Or Jersey Shore? Ooh, how about Total Drama Island? Wouldn't that be _amazing?_"

"No, Nudge,'' Fang said in his usual tone," Erasers could find us easier. You wouldn't want to be locked in dog crates, would you?" They both cringed at the thought. No one wanted that at all.

The door bell rang."I got it!" Iggy called. Fang went with him, but Max already got it. They didn't want anyone suspicious coming in."Hello! I am Chris McClean, but I'm sure you already knew that." He had an annoying skater accent,"I'm the host of Total. Drama. _ISLAND._ I've heard about you." He laughed."I want you on my show. What do ya say?"

Max looked at the rest of the flock, who had gathered around the doorway."Guys?" she asked,"What do _you_ want? All in favor?"

Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy raised their hands (poor Fang was out voted :I)

"Alright. We'll do it."

The kids cheered and Max laughed. Chris motioned to a sleek black limo."It's show time," he said.


	2. Meeting the Gang

** TDI**

The birthday party for Gwen was almost over. _Almost._ Chris walked in and called the rowdy teenagers to order. "We've got us some _very_ special guest contestants. Be kind, make them feel at home, blah-blah-blah. Welcome Maximum Ride and her family!''

Behind Chris came some scruffy looking kids. The oldest girl had long brown hair and tan (or it could possibly be dirt) skin. The boy behind her was pale with long black hair. He looked sort of emo-ish. The next boy was about six-foot-two and had strawberry-blonde hair. Three younger kids walked in: an African-American girl, a little blonde boy, and a _really _cute girl. No one had any idea why Chris had called them a family. Orphans, maybe? Their parents could be missionaries.

"Hey," the eldest girl said,"I'm Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel."

"What kind of names are those?" Heather said.

"Shut up, Heather! Don't worry, she's like that to everyone," Gwen said," I'm Gwen."

"I'm Courtney! This shows one and only CIT!"

"I'm Duncan," Duncan said, fist bumping Iggy." I'm a blind pyro," Iggy said, which Duncan immediately thought was epic.

"And I'm The Gasman, or Gazzy, or Gazzer, any one is fine with me!" Gazzy yelled.

"Why do they call him The Gasman?" Geoff asked. The flock stared at eachother."You _might _find out in a minute," Gazzy said, grinnig from ear to ear. Max scoffed, and Iggy laughed."Although you might not want to!" he said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After everyone was introduced to eachother, Chris announced the first challenge." Your first challenge is a race. No rules. _Everything _is fair game. Use all of your abilities to get to the Dock of Shame first. Be ready in 10."


	3. The Race

Everyone was at the starting line. Iggy and that Duncan kid were best buddies already. Angel-my sweet little girl- was alone, just standing there, probably hacking into the teens' heads. Chris came out and stood before us. In his hand was an airhorn and in the other was a megaphone.

"Now! Like I said, use any abilities avalable," he said,"Running, shortcuts-"

"Can I use bombs?" Iggy asked. Chris smiled mischieviously."Sure. It'll boost ratings."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After Chris blew the airhorn, we were off. Running through the woods like asylum-escapees, Duncan and Iggy were off to set some traps for unsuspecting teenagers. Angel was M.I.A., Nudge was running a couple of yards a head of me, Fang was in the trees, and Gazzy was probably stinking up the place.

I ran and ran until I found the rest of the teens at a large river. Everyone (save for my flock, Duncan, and Gwen) was complaining about getting wet. I rolled my eyes.

'_I wouldn't do that if I were you. _My voice said right when I was about to unfold my wings. _The whole world will see them. Erasers will find you and kill you.' _

"Shut up!" I whisper-yelled. No one heard me. Thank God.

"You aren't afraid of getting wet, are you?" I heard Duncan say to Gwen."I have a better way," Iggy interrupted. They looked skeptical, but they gave him their hands. Iggy unfolded his tan wings. The normal teenagers gawked. Iggy flew off with the two punks.

"Well," I said."There's no point in hiding." My wings sparkled. Nudge, Fang, and Gazzy did the same. We flew over the river smoothly and landed on the hard ground. Everyone else was yelling at us to come back. Nudge was about to. "Let them swim. It's not like there's such thing as fresh water sharks."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We got to the dock, only to find Angel, Iggy, Duncan, and Gwen. Iggy had Angel in a bear-hug, and Gwen was wearing a Mona Lisa smile.

"Angel wins!" Chris yelled."She _walked_ here."

The flock gathered and hoisted her on their shoulders.

" Angel is safe, but the rest of you are at stake of leaving. The campfire ceremony is at seven," Chris said and walked off. This game was getting fun. I'm glad the kids coninced me to join.


	4. Elimination

_Gwen_

"Now for the marshmallows," Chris said. All the teens (and children): Me, Duncan, Heather, Geoff, Bridgette, Leshawna, Trent, Courtney, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were gathered around the large, bright campfire.

"Angel, since you won, you get the first marshmallow," Chris said. The bubbly kid bounced up to Chris, blonde curls a-flyin'.

"Max, Fang, Iggy, Duncan, and Gwen," he continued. I smiled and stood up. When we got our sweet treats, Chris continued. _Gazzy, Nudge, Geoff, Leshawna, and Bridgette._

"Now," Chris said deviously," three people are left. Two of you are going home!" He laughed that skater-punk laugh and made sure there was a long unnecessary pause for suspence.

"For the moment of truth...Trent,your safe." Heather screamed bloody murder. Courtney swore loudly. Trent was as bouncy as Angel when she got the fluffy white sugar-ball.

The two losers walked all devistated-like to the dock. This was the best elimination ceremony in Total Drama history.

**Short chapter, I'll make sure to make the next longer.**

**It's clear that I hate Courtney and Heather. DxG FTW!**

** FlyForever, hope you like. :3**


	5. You've Got a Friend In Me

_Iggy_

After elimination, Duncan led me back to our room. "So, what was your first miserable day at camp like?" he asked.

Good," I replied back. We talked about guy things on the way, like explosions, vandalism, and girls. Then, he asked me a question I will never forget: "What's it like to be blind? I mean, what do you see?"

I heard sympathy in his voice. Even if I told him, he wouldn't understand what it's like, _ever._ "Uh," I began," It's just dark. No shapes moving around or anything like that. Just like a night with no stars, I guess." He sighed. I knew he wouldn't understand.

"And your-_wings. _What's _that_ like? It sounds cool."

"It's cool sometimes, but it's a living Hell for our clothes. We have to cut slits in the back." I chuckled. It was nice to have a friend that wasn't a freak to talk to.

We finally got to the cabin. I went for the top bunk, but tripped on something big. I did a face plant on the cold wood floor as Duncan tried to hide a laugh. "Alright, who moved the couch?" I shouted. Duncan burst out laughing and helped me to my feet. "Sorry, man," he sighed, "I think Geoff forgot. I should knock some sense into him. Let's turn on some music!"

That last part was a bit random, but it made me laugh. _The Ballad of Dwight Fry _by Alice Cooper was the first selection of the night.

_See my lonely life unfold,_

_ I see it every day._

_ See my only mind explode,_

_ BLOW UP IN MY FACE!_

We sung along to all of the songs: this guy has a _great _music style. Rise Against, Green Day, The Sex Pistols, and The Who. We sang until about 2:30, when Max, Gwen, LeShawna, and Angel came in and threatened to beat us if we didn't shut up.

"Go to bed," Angel whined.

"Seriously," Gwen yawned.

"If we have to come back here, I'MA HAVE ME TWO WHITE BOYS HANGIN' FROM THE CEILING!" LeShawna yelled.

" You're gonna have to put up quite the fight, Sweetheart," Duncan shot back, but I had more sense than that. I pulled him away and threw him onto his bunk with a thud. "Night, girls," I said and yawned. I was getting kinda tired.

" Night, Ig," Max whispered as she gently shut the door. I could tell she liked it here, the others did, too. I _really _liked it. I had a best friend and a whole second family with the guys in my cabin altogether. It was paradise, and I never wanted to leave.

**An adorable little chapter on Duncan and Iggy's friendship. Srry I haven't posted in a while, It's just kinda hard learning guitar **_**and **_**typing up stories. ;D Anywhay, ENJOI!**_  
><em> 


	6. Woodland Army

_Duncan_

After a night of partying, I hardly got any sleep. I had to troop down to breakfast in my pajamas because I was too tired to change. My vintage skully pants with a green long-sleeved shirt.

"Duncan, man," Chris said with a playful sparkle in his eye," nice jammies." The whole camp started to giggle, and I stood up, ready to pound Chris. Iggy held me back. Nice guy, but a little _too_ nice sometimes.

When I calmed down, I noticed Angel was missing. The little girl was _never_ late, in fact, she was always _first._ Then, Max came in, looking upset. "Where's Angel?" she yelled. Iggy and Nudge stood up. "She wasn't back?" Nudge asked." She wasn't there when I got up, so I figured she was already here. Maybe she got abducted by aliens! Wouldn't that be _awful?_ But, she could get away, right? Right you guys?" The little girl started to tear up. Then, Gwen stood up. "I'll help you look."

"I will too, girl," Leshawna yelled. Pretty soon, the whole camp was wanting to join the search. I got next to Max, we could both lead groups. "Lets split up," I said. I was totaly shocked that I was helping to find a kid. "Guys, go with me, and girls can go with Max. Elvis," I pointed to Trent,"stay here in case she comes back." He started to protest, but he quickly shut his mouth. I smiled and walked out of the Mess Hall.

There was no trace of the kid, not even after four hours of searching.

"Why dont we just go back," Geoff whined." The girls have probably already found her."

"What if they haven't?" Iggy growled, "If I lose her, you're _dead_!" Gazzy and Fang (they joined us later) stared at Geoff with a firey look. This was the male half of the flock I liked to see.

Some wierd feeling took over inside of me. Sadness. Angel was probably dead by now, so what was the point of going on?

"Well, men," I sighed,"I guess we might have to turn back." I turned around and started to head to camp, head hung. After a while, the guys started to call me. I turned around, prepared to attack, when _Angel_ floated past, with birds on her shoulders and squirels and raccoons running around her feet. I'm sort of scared of raccoons, since that Transformcoon incedent, but I didn't care. I just had to laugh at the kid. It was kind of like that movie, _Snow White _(not that I've ever seen it).

She smiled a cute little smile as she landed and folded her blinding white wings. Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang ran to hug her. We all did, actually.

"Nice jammies, Duncan," Angel said sweetly.

"I really _hate_ kids," I replied as I hugged her. Everyone knows I didn't mean it, even me. We all had a good laugh after that.

"What happened to you, little Dudette?" Geoff asked. Angel laughed and told us her story.

"Well, I wanted to go for a fly. I snuck out of the cabin, ran into the woods, and started to take off. After a while, though, I got lonely, so I called for friends with my ''brain powers''.

" Instead of humans, animals came. They all ran up to me, and huddled around. They were_ so _cute, so I decided to keep them. They're my pets now. Can I keep 'em, Fang, please?"

"You have Total," Fang replied.

" I can keep them here, though. I wont take them home. _Please?_" She made an adorable little puppy dog face that could melt a guy's heart. I apperently destroyed Fang's. "Fine."

"YAY!"

I laughed and took out my phone. Max would be happy to hear about Angel and her little Woodland Army.

**LOLZ. Lil Angel and her army of cute 'n' cuddly creatures. I'm just an oddball, aren't I?**


	7. The Hunt Begins

The Erasers growled. The little white-winged girl wasn't dead, like they anticipated. They would just kill all of the humans instead, starting with the test subjects' best friend: the pale girl, the delinquent, and the big African-American girl would be the first targets. Then, the test subjects would be easy to take.

"Max thought I was gone. She thinks her life is a bit easier." Ari grinned with glee. He never died, those expiration dates were just a hoax to throw the flock off track.

"Now, send a group of Erasers to that area. They should be right-" he moved his large masculine hand over the monitor and pointed."there." A group of ten men ran to the airstrip. Ari laughed. He would meet Max again very soon. Was she in for a surprise!

**DUHDUHDUH! Ari's **_**alive?**_** Will he kill Gwen, Duncan, and Leshawna? Will Max and Fang kick the Erasers' furry little butts? So many questions, all to be answered in the next chapter of TDI RIDE!**


	8. Attack of the Wolves

I sat on the old wooden steps next to Gwen. She looked so _strange,_ like something was up.

"Gwen, are you okay?" I asked, taking her pale hand.

"Max, something is going to happen. I don't know what, but it'll be bad." She looked up to me with teary eyes. "You're over reacting. _Nothing_ will happen when I'm around. I've got your back." I smiled down at her, and she smiled back. I stood up slowly." Now, I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

The Mess Hall was packed when we got there. The tables were lined with food: _real food_. The scent of mashed potatoes, rice, buffalo wings, and a big, fat turkey filled the air. A banner that said: HUGE RATINGS, HUGE FEAST covered the back wall. I whimpered with delight and ran to get a tray.

I looked around for a place to sit. I spotted the flock, Duncan, and Leshawna at a lone table across the room. I started to walk over, but something loud coming from outside stoped me in my tracks. Chopper blades. The flock noticed it too, so they came over to stand by me. The noise got louder, and everyone stopped talking and eating and looked up. Then, a small can rolled into the tent. I recognized it right away.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" I yelled, but it was to late. The can exploded, and thick smoke and the sound of screams filled the room. While everyone was choking, a group of guys sauntered in like nothing happened. Erasers. One of the bigger ones came up to me. He chuckled and said, "Hey Maxie. Are you surprised?"

I recognized that voice. How was it possible? Ari was gone, so it couldn't be him. Or could it? Before I could think, the dude hit me upside the head. The pain was the last thing I could remember.

I woke up with Angel looking over me. She was crying and bleeding profusely. I sat up and looked around. The Mess Hall finaly lived up to its name. Everything was trashed, and everyone was gone. The flock (and Gwen) looked at me with wide eyes. Gwen started to sob. I mean, she _broke down._ Iggy tried to comfort her by putting his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him, and his shirt immediately soaked up the tears.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, my words were slurred.

"Gone," Nudge whimpered," they were all taken. Gwen was the only lucky one. This was all a big mistake. If I would have never wished for this, nobody would've gotten hurt." She teared up.

"No," I said," this was _my _fault, Nudge." The group looked at me.

"W-well, either way," Gwen stuttered through sobs," w-we should s-save the others." Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy nodded.

"Alright," Angel said," but we need to find them first." This was just great. Fang warned us, but I didn't listen, and now innocent people could be killed. This was just another day in the life of Maximum Ride.


	9. Final Goodbye

**Finally...the awesome conclusion of TDI RIDE! I almost forgot about this, so here you go.**

After days of hacking and searching, Nudge found an old warehouse just outside of Alberta. "This is it!" Nudge squealed. "We found them!"

"Good, but how do we get there?" I asked. The flock looked at me and started laughing hysterically. Iggy and Gazzy were rolling on the ground. Max, Nudge, and Angel were all red-faced and giggly. Even Fang laughed a little.

_ "How do we get there?" _Gazzy mocked. "Did she really just ask that?"

"We fly of course," Angel said, smiling. Oh yeah. They have freaking _wings_. "Who's gonna carry me?" I asked. Iggy and Fang stepped up. "Good. Let's go."

"There it is!" Max yelled over the roaring wind. " That big grey building! MOVE IT!"

"Hold on," Fang yelled and the two boys nose-dived towards the earth. I screamed and shut my eyes, trying not to puke. I waited for the end, but it didn't come. Instead, I landed gracefully on my feet.

"Alright, I say we just raid the place," Gazzy said.

"Do you want to get us killed?" Iggy whispered.

"Maybe there's some vents around. There has to be," Angel said.

"Ewwwww, gross!" Nudge shieked.

"Vents are good," Fang agreed.

"Yeah, we take vents," Max said. "Gwen, you don't mind getting dirty, do you?" I shook my head. "Good."

Max put her fist out. Fang followed, then Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. I wasn't sure I should join the fist stack or not, it seemed like a "family thing". Nudge decided for me, putting my hand on the very top. We all smiled and walked toward the looming tower named ITEX.

"Itex sure has a lot of buildings, doesn't it?" Iggy whispered as I lead him through the small maze that was the vent system. We looked through the occasional vent until we saw them (Leshawna's loud mouth and Duncan's green hair tipped us off.). Max ripped the cover off of the square hole and jumped down. Everyone else did the same. I was scared, but I heard a familiar voice say: "Jump, Pasty!"

I rolled my eyes and slid down, landing on the delinquent boy. He yelped in pain. "Serves you right," I announced.

"I hate to break up the love fest," Max bothered, "but we have to get out."

"Nope."

We looked around to find Ari and a group of Erasers. They rushed us, but the flock was on it. "That looks like fun," Duncan said, and quickly joined the fight, followed by Leshawna. I stayed back. I turned around, catching someone trying to grab me. I gave him a round-house to the face, breaking a tooth. I guess I _wouldn't _avoid fighting, after all.

"Move, girl!" Leshawna yelled. I ducked just in time to dodge an Eraser slamming into the one I was fighting.

Soon, all of the Erasers were on the floor, and we made our escape.

__"We can't stay, we might put you in more danger," Iggy said. We were all sad to see them leave, but it was best.

"Take care, man." Duncan and Iggy hugged. I'd never seen Duncan act like that, but I was happy.

After our depressing goodbyes, the flock flew off into the night. We might see them again, someday.

**So, what did ya think? R&R plz.**


End file.
